


love me harder (cuz you know i need that)

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 11. in joy





	love me harder (cuz you know i need that)

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank the music video of harder by bebe rexha and jax jones for inspiring me

The hall was decorated in shades of violet and cream and the band was playing his favorite song. The people milled about here there, conversing over generous slices of red velvet, exchanging smiles over glasses of champagne. Some, full from the cake and the alcohol, had taken to the dance floor, bodies locked close and loose, swaying in time to the music. Mark and Jinyoung giggle and glide across the dance floor. Aimee chases them gleefully, fistfuls of pink petals clutched in her hands.

Jackson soaked this all in, like a sponge soaked up water. If someone were to reach out and wring him out like one, he’d be leaking warmth and contentment.

“Hey.” Jackson turns to his right, meets the eyes of Jaebum.

His friend.

His confidant.

His lover.

And now, he thinks as he takes in the tux, white rose pinned to his lapel, the golden ring glinting on his finger, his husband. “Hey back.”

“What's the matter?” Jaebum’s hair had been artfully done but a few strands had escaped to hang over his left eye. Jackson raises his hand, the silver band of his engagement ring catches the light before coming to rest on the curve of Jaebum’s jaw, cupping it.

Jaebum, ever so slightly, inclines his head. To anyone who knew Jaebum, they would know he was nuzzling into the palm. His dear husband didn’t do PDAs, but he more than made up for it when they were alone.

“Nothing,” Jackson says. Youngjae’s laugh sounds in the background; loud, gleeful and unrestrained. On par with the feelings swarming inside of Jackson.

“Kiss me.”

Jaebum’s eyes curve with his lips. “It would be my sincerest pleasure, husband.”

Bambam, who’s been observing from a certain distance, raises his camera to capture this moment in print forever and Yugyeom and Youngjae, holding on to each other, wolf-whistle and catcall, their cheeks flushed pink with the same joy that’s blooming in the hearts of the married couple.

\---


End file.
